


Tańcowała igła z szablą

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Deana i jej matka, i rozmowa przy pracy.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Tańcowała igła z szablą

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji "Dłużej i szczęśliwiej" na Mirriel. Celem akcji jest poprawianie losu postaci, które w kanonie spotkała szeroko pojęta krzywda. Uznałam, że Entoel należy się trochę czasu z córką.

Niewielka izba. Po jednej stronie posłanie, po drugiej żarna, chwilowo bezczynne, obok nich na podłodze stoi niewielka lampka. To Deana ją tu przyniosła i zapaliła, dla siebie. Dla matki zawsze było tak samo ciemno.

– Podaj mi niebieską nitkę – powiedziała matka.

– Jasną czy ciemną? – spytała Deana.

– Ciemną. Od razu nawlecz, proszę.

Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, a potem z fascynacją patrzyła, jak haftowanemu strumieniowi przybywają kolejne fale. Miło było zobaczyć matkę przy innej pracy niż wieczne obracanie żaren. Wciąż była mistrzynią igły, nawet jeśli to Deana musiała wcześniej wyszyć kontury robótki i znajdować nici we właściwych kolorach.

– Szkoda, że chłopcy nie przyszli z tobą –pożaliła się matka. – Wiem, nie mają tu co robić, nudzą się, ale i tak powinni mnie częściej odwiedzać, choćby po to, żeby poćwiczyć meekhański. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie przyda im się w życiu.

– Verneana nie ma w afraagrze, wuj wyjechał w interesach i zabrał go ze sobą – wyjaśniła Deana i zajęła się własną robótką. – Yatech nie może dziś nigdzie wychodzić, ma karę.

– O. A co przeskrobał?

– Pobił się z chłopakami na pastwisku. Jeden rozkwasił mu nos, ale Yatech i tak wygrał i wybił tamtemu ząb – oznajmiła z siostrzaną dumą. – Starsi oczywiście się dowiedzieli i obu zamknęli w pokojach, żeby przemyśleli swoje zachowanie.

– A dlaczego się bili?

Dziewczyna wiedziała, o co poszło, ale wolała nie mówić tego matce. Po co miała po raz kolejny usłyszeć, że któreś z jej dzieci wyzwano od meekhańskich kundli. Deana i jej bracia nauczyli się sami dawać sobie z tym radę.

– Wiesz, jacy są chłopcy, po prostu mają za dużo energii – powiedziała szybko i żeby matka już o nic nie pytała, zaczęła trajkotać. – A Yatech w ogóle jest okropny, wcale się mnie nie słucha. Pokazuję mu, jak stawiać stopy i jak trzymać yphir, żeby skutecznie ciąć, a on się wykłóca, że nie zamierza walczyć jak dziewczyna, bo chłopcy będą się z niego śmiali. Tłumaczę mu, że cięć nie dzieli się na dziewczęce i chłopięce, tylko skuteczne i nieskuteczne, a on dalej swoje. Naprawdę nie wiem, co z niego wyrośnie.

Matka z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową, uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

– Od tylu lat mieszkam w afraagrze, a podobne rzeczy wciąż brzmią dla mnie egzotycznie.

– Co to znaczy? – spytała Deana. Nie znała tego meekhańskiego słowa.

– Egzotyczny, czyli z dalekiego kraju. Obcy i na swój sposób fascynujący – wyjaśniła matka. – Nie znam żadnej Meekhanki, która sama uczyłaby się walczyć białą bronią i jeszcze w dodatku uczyłaby młodszego brata, i mówiła o tym takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem.

– Ale to jest najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem, jeśli się jest issarską dziewczyną – powiedziała Deana. Rozplątała nieposłuszną nitkę, wygładziła robótkę. – Właściwie dlaczego Meekhanki nie uczą się walczyć? Przecież to głupie, że nie potrafią. Są stale zdane na swoich mężczyzn.

– Ha, kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku, uważałam, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie i że to bez sensu, żeby dziewczyny uczyły się walczyć, bo to brudne, wyczerpujące i na niewiele się zdaje, bo chłopcy i tak są silniejsi. Poza tym bronienie kobiet i dzieci to obowiązek mężczyzn, po co kobiety miałyby ich wyręczać? Niech się starają!

Deanie coś się nie zgadzało, tylko nie umiała tego ubrać w słowa.

– Walka nie jest męska ani kobieca. Jest po prostu ludzka – powiedziała z namysłem.

– Dla Issaram owszem, ale weź pod uwagę, że jesteście wyjątkowi pod niemal każdym względem. Reszta świata rozumuje inaczej.

– I naprawdę żadna Meekhanka nie potrafi się posługiwać bronią?

– Tego bym nie powiedziała. Wiele kobiet, zwłaszcza na wschodnim pograniczu, potrafi strzelać z łuku albo kuszy, ponoć zdarzają się nawet takie, które władają szablą, ale to wyjątek. Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, żałowałam tych kobiet. Myślałam sobie, że to straszne, że muszą nie tylko prowadzić dom i rodzić dzieci, ale jeszcze strzelać do bandytów i Se-kohlandczyków. Tyle roboty!

– Ale w ten sposób można zdobyć większą sławę.

– Sława, sława. – Matka uśmiechnęła się. – To chłopcy jej potrzebują, nie dziewczyny. Przyznaj, twoje ciotki powiedziałyby ci to samo.

Deana musiała przyznać, że jej issarskie ciotki podśmiewywały się czasem z popisujących się chłopaków i mężczyzn i twierdziły, że ich wyskoki to dziecinada, ale nie umiała się do końca zgodzić z matką.

– No dobrze, dziewczyny nie potrzebują sławy – zaczęła pojednawczo – ale Meekhanki chyba chcą być bezpieczne? Co z kobietą, która nie ma ojca, brata ani męża? Kto ją obroni?

– Straż miejska, wojsko, prawo i obyczaj – powiedziała matka. – Tak samo zresztą jak mężczyzn. U nas nie każdy chłopak ćwiczy z mieczem.

– Nie wierzę – wypaliła Deana. – To znaczy wierzę, bo już mi to kiedyś mówiłaś, poza tym gdyby to nie była prawda, wasi kupcy nie zatrudnialiby issarskich strażników, po prostu nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Jak to możliwe, że właśnie Meekhańczycy stworzyli imperium?

– Żeby stworzyć imperium, nie wszyscy muszą być żołnierzami. Kraj potrzebuje też kupców, rzemieślników, uczonych, dyplomatów. Podaj mi, proszę, jasnoniebieską nić. W szpulce powinna być już nawleczona.

Deana zerknęła do koszyka.

– Rzeczywiście.

– Stworzyliśmy imperium, bo jesteśmy uparci i sprytni. – Matka wzięła igłę, wróciła do haftu. – Na dłuższą metę to nawet ważniejsze niż przewaga militarna, bo można wygrać bitwę i nie wykorzystać zwycięstwa. Ba, przy mądrej polityce można zwiększyć stan posiadania nawet wtedy, gdy przegrało się wojnę. Opowiadałam ci o Wessyrii? Nie została podbita, tylko przyłączona dzięki koligaceniu rodów i współpracy gospodarczej. Po kilkudziesięciu latach Wessyrczycy dali się przekonać, że w Imperium Meekhańskim będzie im się żyło lepiej, i nie słyszałam, żeby żałowali.

Pewnie po prostu się nie zorientowali, że ich oszukano, zabrzmiało w głowie Deany. W podobnym tonie mówiła część issarskiej starszyzny, ta bardziej zawzięta na Meekhańczyków. Tylko czy Imperium zdołałoby przetrwać, gdyby Meekhańczycy cały czas kłamali? No i wuj wspominał kiedyś, że Wessyrczycy to twardzi ludzie, górale tak jak Issaram, i mistrzowie walki toporem. Gdyby w Imperium było im naprawdę źle, zdołaliby się wyzwolić. Być może Meekhan miał jednak pewne zalety, chociaż meekhański styl życia ciągle wydawał się Deanie osobliwy. Każdy powinien umieć walczyć, każdy. Człowiek bez broni jest tylko w połowie wolny.

– Nie zgadzasz się ze mną – stwierdziła matka. – Czuję to. Takie rzeczy się dzieją, kiedy ludzie zaczynają rozmawiać o polityce. Niebezpieczny temat bez względu na to, gdzie go poruszasz – dodała z uśmiechem.

– Czy Meekhanki często rozmawiają o polityce? – zainteresowała się Deana. Issarskie kobiety umiały walczyć, ale rzadko decydowały o sprawach plemienia.

– Proste kobiety niekoniecznie, za to arystokratki nie tylko o niej rozmawiają, ale nawet ją tworzą, czasem po kryjomu, czasem zupełnie oficjalnie. Wśród dyplomatów najwyższego stopnia, takich, którzy mogą zawierać traktaty i wypowiadać wojny w imieniu Imperium, są też kobiety. Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, podziwiałam je. Nie miałam szans stać się jedną z nich, ale je podziwiałam.

– A potem poznałaś mojego ojca – mruknęła Deana.

Wiedziała, co było potem. Pierwsze Prawo Harudiego, oślepienie, kilka lat w małżeństwie, a potem wdowieństwo i ta izdebka z żarnami. Łzy tęsknoty i łzy gniewu.

– A potem się zakochałam i zrobiłam wszystko, żeby być ze swoim mężczyzną – powiedziała matka.

– I to jest po meekhańsku? Czy po kobiecemu?

Matka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Skupiła się na ściegu. Już prawie wypełniła kontur.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odezwała się wreszcie. – Chyba po prostu po miłosnemu – dodała z uśmiechem, który wydał się Deanie nieco sztuczny. Dziarskim ruchem strzepnęła tkaninę. – Obejrzyj, córeczko, i powiedz, czy ładnie wyszło? Czy prosto wyszyłam?

Głupie pytanie, pomyślała Deana. Czy matka naprawdę zapomniała, jak piękne wzory potrafi tworzyć?

– Ta khandawa jest prześliczna – powiedziała ze szczerym podziwem.

– To dobrze. Bałam się, że nie zdążę przed świętem, a Yatech już wyrósł ze starej. Myślisz, że się ucieszy?

– Niechby spróbował nie, to go stłukę.

– Czym? – zainteresowała się matka.

– Talherami. Dwóch kling nie sparuje – oznajmiła zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie bój się, przecież go nie zranię. Pokażę mu tylko, kto jest lepszy.

Matka uśmiechnęła się, pokręciła głową.

– Issaram… – mruknęła z mieszaniną rozbawienia i niedowierzania. – Kiedy wpadnie ci w oko jakiś chłopak, też zaczniecie od cięcia szablami?

– Oj, mamo… – Deana poczuła, że się czerwieni.

– Oj, mamo… – przedrzeźniła matka. – Wiesz, że to jest akurat uniwersalna reakcja, bez względu na to, jak w danym kraju wyglądają zaloty? No już, córeczko, nie złość się. Chodź do mnie, niech cię chociaż przytulę.

Przytulanie to nie po issarsku, pomyślała Deana, ale co tam. Wyściskała matkę od siebie, a potem jeszcze w imieniu braci. Przecież wiadomo, jacy są chłopcy.


End file.
